Sharon weiß es selbst noch nicht
by Anja1986
Summary: Rusty und Emily haben eine kleine Diskussion über Sharon und ihren Leutnant


**Sharon weiß es selbst noch nicht**

Rusty saß vor dem Fernseher und sah gerade eine neue Folge von The Walking Dead, als plötzlich die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und eine wütende Emily Raydor in die Wohnung ihrer Mutter stürmte. Erschrocken sprang Rusty hoch und sah erschrocken zu der jungen Frau mit langen braunen Haar.

„Wow Emily, kommst du immer so von Shopping wieder? Was ist passiert? Hast festgestellt das du dicker geworden bist?" Rusty grinste die junge Frau an, die bald seine Schwester sein würde. Doch sobald Emilys Mörderblick Rusty traf, verschwand sein grinsen und er musste heftig schlucken.

„Keine Scherze Rusty, sonst wirst du mich kennen lernen. Bevor du dich versiehst werde ich zum Black Swan, alles klar?" sie zeigte mit den Finger auf Rusty und ging dann in die Küche um sich einen Apfel zu holen. Als sie wieder kam, ließ sie sich neben Rusty auf die Couch fallen und seufzte laut „Hast du es gewusst oder erzählt dir unsere Mutter auch nichts?"

Verwirrt sah Rusty zu Emily und machte den Fernseher leise „Was meinst du Em?

Emily setzte sich aufrecht hin und sah ihren bald Bruder an, während sie begann zu erzählen.

„Also, ich war doch heute etwas Shoppen und in einem Cafe`sah ich Leutnant Flynn mit einer jungen Frau sitzen. Ich dachte mir ich sage Hallo und ging hin, wie ich mir schon gedacht habe, war die Frau seine Tochter Nicole. Sie baten mich auf einen Kaffee zu bleiben und zuerst war es richtig lustig. Nicole erzähle viel von ihren Kindern und fragte nach einigen Dingen über das Ballett. Dann stand Leutnant Flynn auf um kurz zu telefonieren und dann wurde es seltsam."

Emily machte eine dramatische Pause und versuchte das Gesicht von Rusty zu deuten, doch er schien bis dato nicht zu verstehen.

„Sobald ihr Vater weg war, begann sie zu grinsen und ich verstand nicht warum. Sie jubelte richtig das sie mich endlich kennen lernen dürfte denn….und nun pass auf und hör genau zu…..denn wir wären ja schließlich sowas wie Stiefschwestern. Ich verstand gar nichts und zum Glück kam Flynn zurück und seine Tochter tat wieder so als wäre nichts. Ich habe so schnell meinen Kaffee ausgetrunken, dass ich mir die Zunge verbrannt habe damit ich da weg konnte."

Rusty zuckte nur mit den Schultern „Achso, also bist du sauer weil Sharon nichts gesagt hat über Flynn."

„Oh mein Gott, also stimmt es und Mutter hat einen neuen Mann in ihrem Leben? Und sie hat es dir gesagt und mir nicht?" Emily war sichtlich wütend auf ihre Mutter und auch etwas verletzt.

„Was? Nein, meinst du echt das Sharon Raydor über ihr Liebesleben redet?" sagte Rusty verständnislos.

„Toll, also hat sie dir auch nichts gesagt. Aber ich soll ihr immer alles berichten." Emily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schmollte „Eines sag ich dir, dass kläre ich nachher mit meiner Mutter."

„Stop Emily, du verstehst da was ganz falsch." Emily warf einen fragenden Blick zu Rusty „Sharon und Flynn gehen aus, oft sogar. Auf Arbeit tauschen sie ständig Blicke aus und denken es würde niemand bemerken. Immer wenn Sharon in Konflikt mit jemanden gerät, dann steht er vor ihr wie eine Mauer."

Emily sah Rusty immer noch fragend an, sie verstand nicht worauf der Junge hinaus wollte. Waren ihre Mutter und Flynn nun ein Paar oder nicht?

„Also sind sie zusammen?" fragte Emily ungeduldig.

„Hm, wenn du mich fragst dann schon oder zumindest sind sie in der Anfangsphase einer Beziehung." Rusty nahm Emily die in mit offenen Mund anstarrte den Apfel weg und biss genüsslich hinein.

„Aber warum sagt Mutter mir das nicht? Es ist doch toll das sie einen guten Kerl gefunden hat."

Rusty grinste Emily an und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Sie sagt es weder dir, noch Ricky, noch mir und das nur aus einen Grund."

Emily hüpfte ungeduldig auf der Couch auf und ab, der Junge konnte einen wirklich auf die Folter spannen.

„Und was bitte ist der Grund Professor Klugscheißer Beck?"

Triumphierend grinste Rusty noch breiter „Der Grund ist….Sharon weiß es selbst noch nicht."


End file.
